1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a force detector, a robot, an electronic component carrying apparatus, an electronic component testing apparatus, a part processing apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Recently, the introduction of industrial robots to production facilities such as factories has been promoted for improving production efficiency. The industrial robot has an arm that is drivable with respect to a direction along a single axis or directions along multiple axes, and an end effector attached to the arm distal end, such as a hand, a part testing tool or a part carrying tool, and may execute part assembly work, part manufacturing work including part processing work, part carrying work, part testing work, and the like.
In the industrial robot, for example, a force detector is provided between the arm and the end effector. As the force detector used for the industrial robot, for example, a force detector as disclosed in JP-A-4-231827 is used. The force detector described in JP-A-4-231827 includes a pair of substrates and an element provided between the pair of substrates and having a crystal disc. Further, the element is pressurized. When an external force is applied to the substrates, the pair of substrates are relatively displaced, and a force acting between the pair of substrates is detected by the element. In the force detector using the element having the crystal disc, deformation of the crystal disc due to the external force is converted into a voltage and output.
However, in the force detector in the related art, a circuit board including a circuit for converting charge output from the crystal disc into a voltage and the like is provided outside of the pair of substrates, and accordingly, upsizing of the entire detector is problematic.
In order to solve the above problem and downsize the entire detector, it is conceivable to place the circuit board between the pair of substrates and to mount the element on the circuit board.
However, the circuit board intervenes between a pressing plate and the element and the circuit board serves as a buffer and the force applied to the element is dispersed. Thus, there is a problem that pressurization on the element is insufficient and the accuracy of force detection is lowered.